Origami Tobiichi
A highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. She is often described as doll-like in appearance. She has short white hair and blue-grey eyes. She is the only human "girlfriend" of Shido, and out of all the other girls who like him, she is the most aggressive in her pursuit of him showing no bounds in her attempts to learn more about him, get closer to him, or even on trying to get more intimate with him. If not obsessive it borderlines as she does some weird things such as knowing Shido's exact measurements, and dressed up as a maid when he visited her after overhearing he likes maids. Her dating preparations include an energy drink where one drop will increase his energy a hundredfold, chloroform for emergencies, and a pair of handcuffs with masking tape in case she needs to use them. She knew Shido from when they were children living in the same apartment building and him doing something that had a profound impact on her. Her hatred of Spirits stems from a Spirit who killed her parents five years prior when it blasted her parents after they managed to escape their burning home. Due to this, she joined the AST , in which she holds the rank of Master Sergeant, in an attempt to find the Spirit responsible for the fire codenamed "Efreet" and kill her, as she believed that "Efreet" was the culprit. However "Efreet" who turns out to be Kotori was not the Spirit responsible. She reluctantly believes Shido when he tells her that while Kotori unintentionally started the fire, she did not kill Origami's parents and that there was another spirit there (later named Phantom.) Although whether Phantom killed her parents, or another spirit was there and was the one who killed Origami's parents is unknown. However, considering Phantom went to great lengths concealing its identity such as not having a clear image or voice whenever meeting anybody in addition to wiping Shido's and Kotori's memories 5 years ago its unlikely that it was the girl Origami saw mocking her parents death. This singular aim of revenge has enough drive within her to overcome her calm, calculating, and composed personality for her to go to the extent of disregarding orders and hysteria, getting her into trouble on more than one occasion. Notably, she was about to be discharged from the AST in volume 5 until Westcott intervened, after which her punishment was reduced to two months of not being allowed to use Realizers. In volume 10, she was turned into a spirit by Phantom and went back in time with the help of Kurumi in an attempt to fend off the Phantom who at the time she thinks was the Spirit who caused her parents deaths, which she was proven wrong just moments after she fended Phantom away, and the truth hit her very hard as she realized who killed her parents, Origami herself. Her angel is Metatron which is a large crown that floats around her head, which can call out larger pieces of floating golden pillars that seem to resemble to a larger crown that surrounds her. Her powers are mainly the control of light energy. She is also a protagonist of Date AST Like, a spin-off manga which focuses on her relationship with Mikie in the AST, as well as the main character of Date A Origami, a 4-koma comic strip manga which focuses on the romantic comedy aspect of the main series. Summary Origami is a top student in terms of grades in her entire school as well as a very athletic person. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard, but she is also a little reckless when it comes to dealing with spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido, no one knows why but her devotion towards him has caused her to develop stalking habits, such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only one who knows that Origami is part of AST that she knows for an outsider who is not related to any military institutions. For some reason that has yet to be explained in the novel, Origami also trusts Shido in a very high degree to the point that it was as if she taking order from a commander in the military. It's revealed in volume 10 that she went to the past with the help of Kurumi to save her parents. She attacked Phantom who at the time she believed was the one who killed her parents. This proved incorrect when she saw her own attack hit and destroy her parents. She then put two and two together and realized she was her own enemy all along, thus causing great grief and making her go inverse while the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut having three hair-clips in the left part of her hair and blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips has not shown, instead of a pair of sensors attaching to her hair, with armor hiding her skins in shoulder to the hand, a part of the body and legs. However, the part of her chest is seen with a transparent suit that her made her belly visible, and also her thighs are seen without any armor. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed, with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka (where the novels have yet to state why she is interested in him romantically, which is unknown to him of course) and Tohka Yatogami (Origami's rival in many ways). She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person; a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill. History Five years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, both of her parents were killed by a Spirit that uses fire as one of its powers. This event in Origami’s life led her to join the AST in order to seek revenge. She also seems to have met Shido once at some point before the series, and developed feelings for him (and started stalking him on a regular basis). Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons: Combat Wiring Suit Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) *C C C *No Pain *White Licorice *Auldist *CleaveLeaf *Blastalk *Rootbox *Mordred As a wizard, She is the vanguard and current "Ace" for the AST. Spirit Angel:' Metatron' Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: AHYH / AHYH AShR AHYH (Aheyeih Asher Aheyeih) Her angel is a large crown that floats around her head, which can call out larger pieces of floating golden pillars that seem to resemble to a larger crown that surrounds her. Her powers are mainly the control of light energy. She display the following abilities: Shemesh - the Sun: the floating pillars spins around her gathering light particles which she can release as a rain of energy blast. Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings: allows her to teleport instantly with an unmatched speed. 'Kadour '- Sword of Light: She can send light beams upon her enemies. 'Artelif '- Gun Crown: Her strongest attacks. The pillars arounds her will revolve at an incredible speed creating an energy vortex that shoot pure light energy that can rival Tohka's Final Sword - Halvanhelev. Gallery Date-a-live-tobiichi.jpg Date-A-Live.Origami-Tobiichi-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960-3.jpg Date-A-Live.Origami-Tobiichi-Samsung-Galaxy-Mega-6.3-wallpaper.720x1280.jpg date1363090504993.jpg DATE-A-LIVE-05-DE35DFE9.mkv_snapshot_10.26_2013.05.05_13.38.29.jpg datetAG_167677.jpg date10157156_613209118747734_372483541_n.jpg date1960843_599048563506612_851819757_o.jpg Date a Live II.png Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:In love villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Love rivals Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Trap Master Category:Robot Pilots Category:Envious Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Speedster Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humans Category:Angel Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Knifemen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Ghosts Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Living Villains Category:Guardians Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Opportunists Category:Teenage Villains Category:Jerks Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Liars Category:Military Villains Category:Spy Category:Obsessed Category:Gadgeteers Category:Right-Hand Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Singing Villains Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Rival Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Light Category:Double Agent Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedic Villains Category:Laser-Users